The blonde mule
by Abbeldy
Summary: Desperate for mules, Alex picks Piper, not really knowing what she was getting into!
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing**

Alex Vause strode into the bar sighing. She had to pick up two mules for the Europe circuit before Fahri did her in. She was exhausted after landing from Jakarta at 3 in the afternoon. After a quick 30 minute snooze, she woke up, showered and got ready to go out. She called the usual suspects – Nicky, Gloria and Poussey and asked them to meet her at the bar downtown called Monkey Bar. It was a place that was reasonable, where the fresh out of college frequented.

Entering the bar, she found Poussey and went over. Sitting down, she ordered a redbull and vodka, knowing she needed the kick to stay awake through the whole thing. She was getting tired, but she needed more time with Kubra's drug ring. She was high, but not high enough to schmooze with the who's who of the cartel as yet. She had met Kubra only twice, with Fahri being her contact person. She looked at the door as it opened, letting the chilly New York air in. She saw a blonde and a brunette walk in and they headed straight for the bar. The brunette knew the bartender and ordered quickly while the blonde made herself comfortable on the barstool. She knew she was the one. The blonde was shy in a sweet way, but looked intelligent. Alex watched her while greeting Gloria and Nicky who had arrived.

"How was the trip?" Nicky asked, sitting down, signalling to the bartender that she wanted a beer. Gloria seconded that.

"The trip was okay. The usual. Kubra is having a Christmas party. I need to get invited to that." Alex said, the strain showing on her face. "Quinn's been after my case, so this is it for me." She said, taking a sip of her drink.

"How can we help?" Gloria asked, thanking the waiter also as he brought them their beers.

"I need two. I have my eye on one, but the other I'm not sure about" Alex said, tilting her head in the blonde's direction.

"What about her friend?" Poussey asked, watching the brunette. "Too bossy, too straight." Nicky replied for Alex, who just smiled.

"How about the red head there?" Poussey asked, pointing at the opposite side of the bar. "She will do." Alex said, studying the girl Poussey pointed out. "But she is in direct line of sight of the blonde. I can't make my move with either of them without the other moving." Alex said, thinking.

"Well, today is your lucky day Vause. This is where you say, Nicky my love, would you do me a favour." Nicky said, grinning. "No. This is where I say, Nichols, get to it." Alex said, chuckling and shoving her friend lightly. "Okay. You get blondie and I'll get the sexy red-head." Nicky said, hopping off her seat and making her way over to the red head. Alex laughed and stood up as well. "Okay. Let's get this over with." Alex said, looking determined, but tired.

The brunette was nowhere to be seen so Alex walked over. "Hi. I'm Alex." She said, looking at the blonde. "Hi. I'm Piper?" The blonde said, questioningly. "Is that a question? You don't know your name?" Alex asked, grinning. Piper smiled and said, "I am Piper, I know my name, but I don't know why you're talking to me." "As clichéd as this sounds, do I need a reason to talk to a beautiful girl?" Alex asked. She expected Piper to blush, but she didn't. "Thanks, you're beautiful too. But in the hot way. If that makes sense. I was wondering when you'd come and talk to me, you've been staring at me for the last half an hour!" Piper said, leaving Alex speechless. She had no idea that she was being watched. "Wow. You've totally turned te tables huh?" Alex said, acknowledging what Piper had done. Piper laughed. "Let's get a drink, what do you say?" She asked Alex. "How about somewhere else? Without your friend or mine?" Alex asked, draining her drink. She stood up from the stool and held her hand out for Piper. Piper stood up, took Alex's had and they walked out the door. Alex gave Nicky a meaningful look as they left the bar.

"My place is right down the street." Piper said. "I have wine."

"Wine it is." Alex said, letting herself be pulled along, while her mind worked frantically on how to recruit this girl. They made it to a pink building with a grocery store underneath. Piper tugged Alex to the side and she saw a small door, leading up a flight of stairs. "Sorry, the first floor is a walk-up and then we have the elevators. Alex just smiled, choosing to remain quiet.

They rode the elevator in silence onto the 26th floor and then Piper led them to the third door down a corridor. "This is me." She said, smiling shyly and opened the door, letting Alex walk ahead. She switched on the lights and revealed a small but comfortable apartment. She walked over and hung her coat on the rack, motioning for Alex to do the same. She walked over to the open kitchen and took a bottle of white wine out of the fridge. Alex looked at a wall in the living room adorned with tin plates from all over the world. "Have you been to all these places?" Alex asked, wondering if she had made a terrible mistake. "No. But someday, I will. These are things that various friends have brought me from places that they have travelled to." Piper said walking over and handing a glass to Alex. They made their way to the couch and Alex was breathing multiple sighs of relief.

"So you've got wanderlust huh?" Alex asked, lamely, wincing internally. Piper laughed, oh God yes. I would do anything to travel. Right now, I work as a receptionist at a dental clinic. I think the chances of me travelling are pretty much non existent." Piper said, leaning back, making herself more comfortable.

"Well, how would you like to travel for free? Hotels, tickets, visas, spending money all taken care of?" Alex asked, testing the waters. "Are you serious? What kind of dream is that and who do I have to sleep with?" Piper asked, sitting up straight and leaning forward.

"Well, you don't have to sleep with anyone, but it is sorta illegal." Alex said, watching Piper's face closely. "Illegal how? Like fake passport?" Piper asked, frowning. "No. Your real passport, you'll just have to carry some stuff." Alex replied. "Stuff? Like drugs?" Piper asked, looking calm, but Alex could see her pupils dilate. "And money." Alex said, leaning back to give Piper some space to digest this. She watched Piper process it, like all the other girls had done before her. "Well, I don't know if I can do it." Piper said. "Because it's illegal?" Alex asked, leaning forward again, reaching out and grabbing Piper's hand. "Yes. No. Um.. basically I don't know if I can be convincing enough for the various customs officers. Like what if I mess up?" Piper asked, turning to fully face Alex.

"You won't. You're perfect Piper. You're feisty enough to have the guts to do this, but you are equally shy, so no one would suspect you!" Alex said, taking both of Piper's hands in hers. "You can do this." She said, leaning further and further in.

"Okay." Piper breathed, and closed the distance between them. Alex kissed Piper, sweeping her tongue inside and stroking Piper's. Piper arched into Alex, pushing her back onto the couch and lay over her. They kissed for a little while more and Piper drew back.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked, concerned. "Nothing." Piper said, shaking her head. "Piper." Alex said, not moving, to give the girl some room. "I just realised what I just agreed to. It's a lot. Wow. So what's gonna happen? When will I leave? What do I tell the people around me? My friends, family? Oh God!" Piper said, getting up and pacing.

"Piper, calm down. You're not leaving this very minuet. You will be trained, I'll tell you how to handle it, what you'll tell people, what to say to the customs guys. Relax." Alex said, getting up and walking towards Piper. She put her hand out and slowly soothed her. "Okay. Okay. Thanks. Sorry, I freaked a little." "It's fine. It happens. How about we call it a night yeah? Give me your number and I'll call you." Alex said, smiling at the blonde. "Okay. That sounds good." She gave Alex her number and watched Alex put on her coat and get ready to leave. They kissed at the door sweetly and Piper said "Hey Alex, would you call me not about the trip also? Like, you know…" She said, finally blushing. "yeah. Definitely. I'd like that." Alex said, smiling as she walked out. She felt bad for Piper, but like Fahri had once said, she was the spider, and the mules were the flies. Unfortunately, in every version, the spider always ate the fly.

Alex walked back to the bar, knowing the girls were still there. She met Nicky on her way in and Nicky gave her a thumbs up. She breathed a sigh of relief and went to Gloria. "Where's Poussey?" She asked. Gloria nodded at the bar where Poussey and a bunch of people were doing shots. Alex chuckled. "All good?" Gloria asked. "Yeah." Alex replied, texting Fahri saying she got the two mules and to set up a session with them.

"Think you'll get invited to the party Vause?" Gloria asked, looking at her colleague. "I hope so. I have to otherwise I'll have my ass handed to me by Quinn. This shit is taking too long." Alex said, raising her hand to order a beer. They finished the evening and went their separate ways, Nicky leaving with the red head. Gloria pulled in Alex for a hug. "You'll do it." She whispered and walked away, leaving Alex smiling. Gloria was a great help with the drug world, a font of information and a protective bear. Poussey and Nicky had proven time and again that they were the best wing women one could ever hope for, as well as her best friends, no matter how crazy they were. Alex went home, and passed out blissfully and stress free, dreaming of blond hair and soft pink lips.

The next morning, Piper walked into the office. She had said she was a receptionist, but that was of course, a blatant lie. She walked in and sat at her desk, plugging in her laptop and leaned back, waiting for it to start. She saw Bennet walk over and looked up. "I heard you had an interesting night?" he asked. Piper ran her hand over a folder and opened it. She tapped the cheek of a photographed Alex Vause. "I'd say that, yes." she said smiling. "Well, Sorkin will be happy to hear that." "Yup. Gotta go. Update the boss and stuff." Piper said, closing the file and picking it up. "Does this mean you're in?" Bennet called out. Turning around and walking backwards, "Oh yeah. Hook line and sinker!" Piper said grinning. She ran up the stairs and walked into her boss's office. Placing the folder down, she started at the big blue lettering as she waited for her boss to look up from his computer. She absently traced the letters, spelling out INTERPOL.

A/N: So, this is a series I'm attempting. It won't be too long, but tell me if you're interested. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Piper was nursing a glass of wine listening to her colleague Michael drone on about some case he was on some years ago. She was sick of morons trying to impress her with some exploits that literally happened in another lifetime. Who the hell cared. She smiled and nodded, glancing ever so often at her phone. Alex Vause still hadn't called or texted. The brunette had texted her saying "This is Alex" and then nothing after. She was getting a little nervous, wondering if she hadn't actually hooked Alex as she was so confident she had. She had been careful to give her just a taste, and she thought the freakout where she let Alex feel like she was in control was quite inspired. She wondered if she should text her. She had been profiling Alex for the last three weeks, learning everything she possibly could. It wasn't much though. She knew nothing about Alex's background or her childhood. She only knew what Alex was up to after she got into the drug business.

"Piper? Are you listening?" Michael asked her suddenly realising that the blonde was someplace far away. "Oh I'm so sorry Michael. I was thinking of a case that I'm on." She said, taking a sip of her wine. "Oh yes. The European cartel right? Is this your first undercover?" He asked. "Yes it is. I am so excited about it." Piper said with enthusiasm.

"I remember my first case. I cracked it singlehandedly in 2 weeks! It's how I was made a senior case agent." Michael said. "You can come to me for advice. I'd be happy to help you." He said, stroking her arm. Piper moved away, not being subtle about her disinterest. Her colleague Bennet walked up to them at that time. "A senior case agent Logan? Last time I checked, you were still a junior agent! Yes Chapman, take his advice. Use him as an example of what not to do! He's called Bozo the Bear didn't you know?" He said laughing. Piper burst into laughter as Michael scowled at the pair and walked off.

"What rot! We don't even know who the senior case agents are! There's quite a few rungs to be climbed before we're allowed that kind of clearance!" Bennet said, laughing. "So have you heard anything from the oh-so-sexy Alex Vause?" He asked, waggling his eyebrows at her. "Um, I hate to disappoint you, but I'm pretty sure you're not her type." Piper said, laughing. "What do you mean? She wouldn't be into all of this?" Bennet asked, gesturing to his whole body. "Nope. She prefers them softer, with boobs and a vagina." She replied, smirking.

"What? She's gay? Aw man!" Bennet replied, hitting the table in frustration. "She's a drug dealer you twit!" Piper exclaimed, shocked that her colleague was drooling over Alex. And as much as she wanted to deny it, she was also a little jealous.

"So what? Have you seen her? She's amazing!" Bennet said, now looking mildly depressed. "You're drunk. And insane." Piper said. They finished their drinks and then Piper decided to head home. It had been 3 days since she met Alex, but she hadn't heard back. She took a shower and then sat on her bed, staring at her phone. She quickly typed out a message and sent it, not waiting for her to second guess herself.

Alex was watching That 70s Show on Netflix, laughing at their antics. It was her go-to stress buster, laughing out loud as Red called Eric a dumbass. Her phone buzzed and she absently put in her unlock code and sat up interested. It was a text from Piper. She was waiting for the fly to come to the spider. They usually texted or called her within a day or two, but Piper took three days. This girl was going to be a challenge, she thought. She looked at the text and grinned.

 **I'm on my bed, in a robe, fresh after a shower and wondering why I haven't heard from you.**

Alex wondered what to type. She liked the honesty in the text, there were no hidden questions or intentions. She thought about it for a while, decided to be honest as well and replied.

 _I was waiting for you. I'm glad you texted._

Alex continued to watch the show, but she wasn't paying too much attention. Her attention was on the phone. She wondered what Piper would say. Her phone buzzed.

 **Come over.**

Whaaaa? Oh my God that girl was direct. She looked at her surroundings, her couch, her throw, her sweats and her beer. Would she rather continue to sit alone or have sex with Piper? Who was sitting on her bed. Naked. Having just showered. Who was she kidding. She threw off the blanket, switched the TV off and went to her room to change. She decided to take a quick shower and then texted Piper.

 _On my way._

Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck! Piper was not expecting that! She thought Alex would call her bluff and then they would have some fun banter and she would work the meeting for the drug ring into the conversation. What would she do now Piper wondered. She definitely wasn't going to sleep with Alex, one, she was a drug dealer, two, Piper had never slept with a girl before and three, she barely knew the girl!

Piper waited for Alex to arrive, quickly formulating a plan. She dug out some DVDs of some cheesy movies, threw on her flannel pyjamas and set out to make some popcorn and put two beers in the freezer to chill. Alex arrived 20 minutes layer and Piper buzzed her in. She told herself to calm down and opened the door at the knock.

"Hey!" She breathed out, stepping aside to let the brunette in. She hid a smile when she saw what Alex was wearing. Alex was wearing jeans and a low sweater, forgoing a bra. Piper shut the door and invited Alex to the living room, biting her cheek to not laugh. This was going to be a very disappointing night for Alex, but a very entertaining one for her. It reminded her of the cheesy flick she had discarded earlier – How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days. Well, she hoped a few make out sessions would keep Alex on the hook.

"Um, so I thought we could maybe watch a couple of movies? I just made some popcorn and there's beer." Piper said, trying desperately not to laugh at Alex's very confused expression.

"Uh. Sure. Yeah." Alex said, making her way over to the sofa. What the fuck was going on? Man, if she didn't need the mules, she could have sent this one packing. Wasn't come over a clear sign that she wanted to fuck? What game was this girl playing? Alex decided she didn't was going to switch it up. She stood up and walked over to the kitchen where Piper was emptying the popcorn into a bowl. She wrapped her hands around Piper's waist from behind and slowly kissed her neck, sucking on the skin while also biting and nibbling. She pulled Piper back into her, savouring how the blonde felt against her. She hid her smile as Piper moaned when she brought her hands up her sides, fingers splayed, grazing the sides of her breasts. Alex really knew her way around a woman's body.

Piper gathered her senses and moved off Alex with a jolt. She could not afford to mess this up. Clearly, she had profiled Alex wrongly, since none of her tricks were working. Alex on the other hand, had Piper eating out of her hand like a puppy! She needed to snap out of it. She turned to face Alex, only to be swept into a powerhouse kiss. She moaned, not understanding how a drug dealer could incite all these feelings in her! She pushed Alex back. "Movie." She croaked, picking up the bowl and holding it protectively in front of her.

Alex bit back a smile, watching the blonde walk to the sofa, clearly shaken. Alex followed and sat close to the blonde, putting her arm around the back. If the blonde wanted to watch movies, Alex would show her how to watch them. She groaned as the title of the movie came on "Bride Wars". "Wow, so a chick flick?" Alex asked. "Yeah. I just love them. They always have happy endings you know?" Piper said, her voice thankfully back to normal. "Yeah. I know other things that have happy endings too." Alex said, with a glint in her eye. "Uh huh." Piper said, now focussing on the movie. She was so grateful that Polly had left this stuff behind in her house.

They watched te movie, while Alex stroked her neck with her fingers sending goosebumps down her body, kissed her cheek whenever Piper laughed at the movie and slowly, but surely, by the end of the movie, Alex had snuggled up next to Piper. When Piper realised this, she didn't want to move, but knew she had to. "Drug dealer! Drug dealer! Drug dealer!" She chanted to herself. She got off, claiming to want to visit the loo and then walked into her bedroom where the loo was. She pulled out her phone and texted Bennet.

 **Ok. So Alex Vause is in my house, I think she wants to have sex. I don't know what to do!**

She waited impatiently for a reply, tapping her foot and scrambling to open the text when the reply came.

 _So have sex! Wait, why does she want to sleep with you? You're straight!_

 **We may have kissed a few times… And that is not the point you idiot. I don't want to sleep with her, she is a drug dealer!**

 _Man your moral compass is on a high scale. Tell her you have your period or something._

 **Oh my God! That is brilliant! Thank you**

Piper walked out, where Alex was waiting, looking very inviting on the sofa. "I'm sorry I took so long. I got my period and I was hunting for a tampon." Piper said, making her face look like she was disappointed with the turn of events.

Alex could see through the lie, but chose to keep quiet. She was now curious about this girl who seemed to have a split personality disorder! She stood up, said she was sorry. "Well I better go home then." Alex said, making her way to the door. "Yeah. I'm so sorry about this." Piper said, and Alex couldn't help but notice that the blonde didn't look sorry at all, but she looked relieved. Alex gave her a hug and before she left "I was going to tell you tomorrow morning, but the training is at 4pm. My place. I'll text you the address, don't be late."

"Yeah. I won't. Thanks Alex, for being so understanding." Piper said, rubbing her arm. She leaned up and gave Alex a quick kiss before closing the door.

Maybe Piper is not ready, Alex thought. Maybe she was bluffing when she sent the text message. Alex smacked herself on the forehead. You dumbass, of course she was bluffing and instead of calling her on her bluff, you showed up. No wonder she was panicking and acting all strange. Alex decided to give the girl some space and go back to being the spider. She would let the fly come to her. She called Nicky to let her know what time tomorrow when she could bring Megan in for her training as well.

Piper shut the door and leaned back. That was a close call. She touched her lips, justifying to herself that se had to kiss Alex, she had to keep Alex interested after acting like a total loon all night. She sighed and called Bennet to thank him. Once that was done, she called her boss.

"Agent Sorkin, it's Chapman…. Yes Sir…. It's done, I go for training tomorrow at four…. It's at Vause's house Sir…. No Sir, I won't need back up… Yes Sir, I'll get briefed by a senior agent tomorrow… Yes Sir, I will find Agent Diaz… Thank you Sir." She hung up and sighed. Tomorrow was a big day. She was finally getting inducted into the ring. She just hoped she didn't blow her cover and that this would be a big win for her. She needed to close a high profile case before being eligible for a promotion.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Piper strode into office knowing she was going to get grilled by Bennet, but was also a weird mixture of nervous and excited for this evening. She was going to officially start. She was going to be a drug mule. Piper, the girl who couldn't jump out of a school bus, was going to do things that were catastrophically illegal. If her nine year old self could see her now. She breezed through the double doors with a smile on her face and went to her desk.

"Seriously, you couldn't get a woman out of your house so you called me?" Bennet asked, coming and sitting on the side of her desk. "I freaked okay? I wasn't thinking clearly." Piper said, plugging in her laptop and switching it on. She looked at the blue background and lettering on her computer while she waited for her desktop to load. She leaned back and looked at Bennet.

"This is going to be fun. Please do me a favour though." Bennet asked. "What?" Piper asked, sceptically. "Always call me when you freak out okay? Nothing on TV is more entertaining than that!" "Ooh!" Piper grunted as she shoved Bennet, who was rolling with laughter, off her desk. She shooed him as she opened the dossier on the Cartel she had. Her mission was to get invited to some Christmas party and also covertly get as much information as possible – the amount of drugs, the cartel members, shipping routes, transport routes and methods, the money. It was a lot for Piper who was only 27. She took a deep breath. Sure, 27 may seem old, but in reality, she was as clueless as she was in her teens. Just the situations around her changed. She sighed and started to go over it for the 4th time, memorising as many details as she possibly could. Today would also be her last day at this desk till the mission was over. She couldn't get caught walking into the office.

The passed by slowly as she fretted and successfully drove herself crazy. She decided to call it a day at the office at two, abruptly shutting down and leaving. She just couldn't handle the pressure of the stares, the whispers, the winks and the thumbs ups that seemed to follow every time someone walked by her desk. She was done.

Piper went home, showered and then after a lot of unsuccessful try-outs, she decided on a plain black tee and jeans. She then packed her cell phone, wallet (leaving behind her access card), comb, chap stick and keys into a small black backpack and slung it across her back. She had light make-up on, trying to make herself look as young as possible. According to her cover, she was a 23 year old, fresh out of college, working as a receptionist at a dental clinic. She hadn't decided what to do with her life yet, but yearned for adventure and a thrilling story.

Alex was at home. She had woken up at around noon, sorted her house out, taken a shower and now was making the training kits ready for the two girls. She would then explain in detail about what would happen, the routes the girls would be on, what they would be carrying and what to say to the customs officers. She would also go into detail about their back stories for any chatty passengers or customs officers.

She finished putting the kits together and then wandered into the kitchen to get a beer. She also looked in the direction of her room with a groan. She had to pack. She was leaving for 3 weeks to do the Asia circuit.

Her phone rang with a text message. It was Nicky saying she and Megan were on their way. She was about to put it away when Fahri called.

"Hey Fahri" She said, putting her bottle on the counter. She leaned forward against it.

#Hi Alex. There is a problem. Will one of the girls be ready to fly with you to Jakarta day after?" Fahri's voice came through, clear and precise.

"Day after? I'm briefing them today!" Alex said, standing up straight.

"I need one of them ready. Cindy had an accident and has broken her leg. She won't be able to travel with you." Fahri said. "I refuse to let you carry the cash and drugs. I cannot have you get caught. You're my best recruiter and importer" He said, all businesslike. "Aw I didn't know you cared. I'll see what I can do." Alex replied, feeling slightly stressed. This was not good. Jakarta was strict with their customs and usually only the experienced ones fly that circuit. The newbies were put on Europe.

"It's not about what you can do Alex. It's about what needs to be done. Let me know which one you pick this evening and I'll arrange for flight tickets." Fahri said, hanging up.

Alex looked at her phone. "Fuck. This is not good." She muttered to herself. She had gotten a text from Piper when she was talking to Fahri, stating that the blonde was on her way. Alex took a long pull of her beer, swallowing it hard. There was almost no way she could get either of the girls ready. She briefly considered calling Poussey, but she would be a red flag with her tattoos, piercings and haircut. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Alex said, wishing Cindy was okay. She sighed and then got up and walked around to sit on her couch. Her door buzzed and she pressed the intercom "Who's it?" She asked. "Nicky and Megan" Came the reply and she buzzed them in. She opened the door and waited inside.

Hey!" She greeted Nicky, gesturing for the duo to enter. "Wow. This place is amazing!" Megan said, unable to keep the wonder from her voice. "Yeah." Alex replied, moving into the living room. "Megan this is Alex, she'll be your boss. Al, this is Megan." Nicky made the introductions. Alex shook Megan's hand and gestured for her to sit on one of the chairs. "We're waiting for one more and we'll start okay?" Alex asked, sitting on the couch, while Nicky sat on the other chair. They sat in silence for a minute and then Alex's buzzer rang and Alex went to the intercom. After Piper was identified and buzzed in, Alex opened the door letting the blonde in. Piper came in and looked around. She didn't say anything, but Alex could see the appreciation in her eyes.

"This is Nicky and Megan. Megan is also new to the organisation and will be working in the same capacity as you Piper. " Alex said, gesturing to the other two women in the room. Piper shook both their hands with a smile and sat on the other end of the couch as Alex.

"Okay. Welcome aboard the two of you. If you have any hesitations or doubts, now is the time to walk away." Alex said, pausing. When neither of the women moved, Alex picked up two red folders with each of the girls' names on it and handed it to each of them.

"This is your training kit. It has your backstories, questions and answers about each region, customs procedures, questions you may get asked and an FAQ. There's a form also for you to fill out with travel information like your full names, address, passport details, any visas you may already possess, places you've already travelled and such like. I will need you both to fill it out and hand it in to me before you leave. I'll give you a few minutes to look the kit over before we start." Alex said, sitting bac, watching the girls look at the pages, cataloguing the information. She watched them both carefully, Megan looked at it briefly, skimming the pages, while Piper seemed to read everything given. She pulled out a pen, marking a few things. Alex was curious to see what, but she kept quiet.

Once done, the girls looked up at Alex. "Any questions?" Alex asked. Megan had none, but Piper had some. "What is a circuit?" Was her first question. "A circuit is a route that we usually take, dividing it geographically and through levels of expertise, customs laws, visa requirements, etc. For example, Eastern Europe would be an easy circuit while the Middle East is one of the toughest." Alex explained. Piper nodded and made some notes. "Um, why don't you take us through this and then if I have any more questions, I'll ask." Piper said, shutting her folder.

"Sure. Okay, here we go. So the first things you need to be familiar with are your back stories. The easiest way to do this is to believe it is true and take on the part to a full level. Believe in it whole heartedly, don't remind yourself that there is another truth…." Alex started explaining the whole process to the two girls. Both paid rapt attention and made notes, asking questions when they had a doubt.

Two hours later, Alex had taken them through the whole thing and now had to do the difficult task of telling them that one of them would be flying out day after. She could see that both the girls were overwhelmed with information, but it had to be done. She owed Fahri a name this evening.

"Now that this is done, I have something else." Alex said, leaning forward. Nicky sat up straight, almost having dozed off. "I need to take one of you with me day after tomorrow." Alex said, waiting for their reactions. "What!" This soon?" Nicky asked, before she could stop herself.

"Yeah. There was an accident and we're a mule short." Alex explained, looking at the girls. They both were smart and capable. "I'm going to be honest, this is an Asia circuit. It's dangerous, but I'll be there with you. The girl who does not opt this one will be doing Europe in a week alone. So the choice is up to you." Alex said. She could see both women considering the pros and cons and then Piper's voice rang out. "I'll come with you. Day after." Piper said.

"Okay. It's settled then. Megan you'll be doing Europe. Nicky will take you through the trip before you leave." Alex told Megan, standing up. "Thanks for coming. And I'll see you around." Alex told the other brunette, shaking her hand again. She and Nicky bumped fists and mimed calling on the phone. Alex put her hand out to stop Piper when Piper made to leave. "Not yet Piper. We need to go over what happens day after." Alex said, while shutting the door. She turned around, watching Piper look at the apartment again. When Piper was done and turned to face Alex, the brunette leaned in and kissed Piper. Piper pulled Alex towards her, their hips touching. She slid her tongue into Alex's mouth, deepening the kiss and moaned when Alex's mingers threaded through her hair. "Wow." She breathed out, when they broke apart. They still stayed close to each other, savouring the feel of each other in their arms. "I've been wanting to do that since you walked in that door." Alex said. "Hey, I'm sorry if I caught you off guard yesterday. I didn't realise you were bluffing." Alex said, tugging at her t-shirt behind her back.

Piper blushed. "It's okay. I'm sorry I acted like a total idiot." Piper said, softly. Alex chuckled and untangled herself from Piper's grasp. Without letting one hand go, she pulled Piper to the couch and they sat much closer than before.

"I need to make a call and tell my boss that you're in. God. I'm so happy you're coming with me, but I also hate it because it is one of the more dangerous circuits. They are stricter at customs." Alex said, squeezing Piper's hand. "Hey. I can handle it." Piper said, smiling.

While Alex made the call, Piper mentally chanted her mantra of late "She's a drug dealer! She's a drug dealer!". It was becoming harder and harder to lie to herself about the fact that she was indeed attracted to Alex. She had spent the evening watching Alex talk them through the complicated processes of the cartel, of clearing doubts, allaying fears. She was cool, confident, charismatic and funny. Not to mention HOT! Everything the dossier had mentioned, but nothing that she could have ever been prepared for.

A/N: Thanks for reading, the reviews, follows and favourites guys! I'm glad you're enjoying this. I have no idea how Interpol and drug rings act or function, I'm just placing instances on TV shows, movies that I have seen and my imagination, so if you find any inaccuracies, please point them out, so that I can correct it! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

They talked for a little while more, after Alex scanned Piper's form and sent it to Fahri so that he would have her details to book tickets. Alex offered Piper some wine or beer which she vehemently denied. Alex chuckled at the vigorous shaking of the blonde's head as she declined the offer and smiled at the light blush that rose. She now didn't seem to have a problem making the blonde blush and it was becoming one of her favourite things to do. She turned away, reminding herself that she could not get involved with a mule, especially given the dangerous game she was playing. She checked her watch, noting that it was a little past 7. She had a meeting to get to at 8, but didn't quite want to leave the blonde. She debated for a second to see if she could allow the blonde to tag along, but there was no way she was putting the blonde at risk like that.

"Hey Pipes, I have a meeting at 8, so I'm afraid we're gonna have to wrap this up." Alex said. A second later, she realised what she had called the blonde. "Sorry. I just realised I called you Pipes. I hope that's okay." Alex said, not wanting to make the blonde uncomfortable.

"Yeah sure _Al_ , that's totally fine." Piper replied smirking. She stood up from the couch and walked over. She leaned into Alex, intending to hug her, but giving her a kiss goodbye seemed natural and who was she to stop the force of nature right? Their lips met and she felt the funny feeling in her tummy. It was a good funny feeling, but her mantra reminded her to not take it forward. Alex pulled her flush against her body and Piper felt warm and tingly all over as goosebumbs rushed over her skin. She broke the kiss, before it became something else apart from a goodbye.

"I'll call you tomorrow. Maybe we can meet for a short while as I teach you to pack for this trip." Alex said. "Yeah… Come over for lunch and we can pack after that." Piper said, walking swiftly out the door before Alex could reply. Alex chuckled. It was a glorious dance. She loved this period, full of anticipation and teasing. The fact that Piper was forbidden fruit just added to the mix in a delicious way.

Alex walked into her room, put on a coat, picked up a bag and dumped her wallet, notebook, pen, lip balm and keys into it before walking out the door. She texted Nicky saying she was on her way and hailed a cab downstairs. "43rd and Lexington" she told the cab driver and sat back, scrolling through her phone, checking on email. Fahri had sent her the ticket confirmation which she forwarded to Piper. Their flight was at 2:10pm on Saturday, it was a good time.

She buzzed into the apartment building and was let in immediately. They were expecting her and she hurried up the 3 flights of stairs. She knocked on the door and it was opened by Poussey.

"Hey. Sorry I'm late. Was in another meeting." Alex said, letting herself in. She removed her coat, dumping it on the table nearby and proceeded to the den with Poussey closely behind her.

"Quinn! Hi. Didn't know you'd be here." Alex said, taking a seat next to him. She pulled out her notebook and took the laptop Gloria handed her, nodding a hello. "Where's Nicky?" Alex asked, looking for the dishevelled blonde. "On her way." Quinn replied. "So what are your updates?" He asked Alex.

"Well. The mule that I was going with to Jakarta with broke her leg and can't make it now. I am now taking one of the mules Nicky and I recruited yesterday." Alex said, waiting for Quinn's reaction. "Fuck! You're kidding? You're taking a fresher to Asia?" He asked, incredulous. "Yeah. Fahri seems desperate enough for this trip. He's also making her carry everything, leaving me in the clear. I go to supervise." Alex said. "Is there anything more to this than a routine trip?" Gloria asked, frowning. She took the laptop from Alex, going over the numbers.

"It seems that way. I'm not clued in as yet, but we fly out day after. 2:10pm flight." Alex said. Gloria put in those details on another excel sheet. "This is cutting it close. There's no way we'll be able to make a move on this trip. When's the other one out?" Poussey said, looking at Alex. "Next week, but to Europe. She's solo, so there's no point really." Alex said, sighing. This was not going according to plan.

"Fuck. Christmas party then." Gloria said, looking frustrated. "Think you'll get invited?" She asked Alex. Alex looked at Quinn, who was just silently observing the interaction.

"Yeah. I hope so. I gave Fahri his two new mules and if the Jakarta trip goes off well, then I should be able to get an invite." Alex said, looking at Quinn.

"No hoping Alex. The Christmas party is the best chance of us getting a foot into his operations. We need to up our game and enter the Asia market. This was going to be our leg in. This is getting fucked over more often than I like. Remember the long game Vause. No more fuck-ups. When you say you'll deliver, I expect it. The Christmas party is your last chance. Remember how important this is, your fucking life rides on this." Quinn said, standing up. Alex gulped, scared. He could really fuck her over sideways and up and down with one word if he wanted to. She could not lose this chance.

"I'm sorry Quinn. I promise I'll deliver by Christmas somehow." Alex said. "You better. Right now, we're number 1 in Europe. If we want to bring Kubra's ring down in the next few years, we need to enter the Asian market. I hope you understand the seriousness of tis Vause. Mendoza, Washington. I'll see myself out. I want to see plans, strategies and figures by the end of this month, I don't give a shit who breaks what bone and who lives or dies. This is going to happen by Christmas or the lot of you have had it." Quinn said, walking out.

The women were silent, flinching when the front door banged shut. "What the fuck has gotten up his ass?" Alex asked Gloria and Poussey. "And where the fuck is Nicky? We have a shit load to do!" Alex said.

"He got the timelines from the higher-ups. They want Kubra by the end of 2016." Gloria said. "In a year? That's fucking impossible! How the hell are we supposed to overtake that cartel in a year? Does he understand how fucking enormous that business is? It took Kubra 12 years to get it. We started 3 years ago. Having a fucking mole isn't his answer to everything. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Alex said, getting up and pacing. She was losing it.

"Okay vause. You need to calm down girl. Relax. We can do this." Poussey said, rubbing Alex's back. "Stop freaking out." She said, in a calm and soothing voice. "Easy for you to say. You're logistics and numbers. You're not the fucking double agent. When Kubra finds out I work for two cartels, he'll have me shot. If I don't deliver to Quinn, I can kiss my freedom goodbye. I'm screwed either way!" Alex said, screaming with hysteria.

"I'll tell you what, why don't you call blondie and get screwed. Maybe that will calm you down. Ignore what Quinn said, I'll deal with it. And Vause, if you fail, we all fail. Remember, all our lives are on the line here. You're not alone." Gloria said, knowing that it was useless trying to talk to the brunette now. "Just go home." She said, walking Alex to the door and handing her, her coat.

"yeah. I guess. If Nicky comes, ask her to call me will you? I need to go over the plan for Jakarta to make sure it's foolproof. She needs to talk to her contact at customs if Piper is carrying the load. She's so green it makes grass look black." Alex said, walking out. "I will. Now go! Get a drink, get a blonde. Stop thinking about this." Gloria said, before shutting the door.

Alex made her way to the pub nearby and ordered two glasses of Whiskey which she shot. She was so scared for herself, for Nicky and the girls, for Piper now. It was so much for one person to carry, to be responsible for all these lives, to know that one small fuck up could be the end of her. She downed a couple more glasses and started to feel warm and fuzzy. She looked around the bar and remembered what Gloria said. She looked at her watch. It was a little past midnight. Where the fuck had the time gone?

She stumbled out of the bar, got into a cab and whispered Piper's address. She leaned back, closed her eyes and willed herself to get a modicum of sobriety. When the cab lurched to a stop along with her stomach, she knew she had failed miserably at becoming sober, but she managed to pay the cab driver and got out of the cab. She walked up to the side door and buzzed what she hoped was Piper's apartment. When no one answered, she took out her phone and fumbled with it until she called Piper.

"Hello?" came the blonde's voice over the speaker sounding Sleepy. "Pipes!" Alex whispered excitedly. "Alex?" Piper asked, sounding a little more awake. "I'm downstairs. Can I come up?" Alex asked, slurring. "Are you drunk? Yes. Let me buzz you in." Piper said. The door buzzed a few minutes later and Alex lunged forward. She made it up the stairs to the first floor and then got into the elevator. "Which floor?" She whispered and giggled. "28" came the reply and she pressed the number accordingly. She hung up the phone and leaned against the back wall, sliding into a sitting position.

The elevator door pinged open and Piper was standing there in a tank top and shorts. She was also wearing Sponge Bob slippers. "Wow. I never thought I'd find Sponge Bob slippers sexy, but hey, you learn something new right?" Alex slurred, lifting her hand for Piper to haul her up. They two of them made it into Piper's apartment swaying and Piper dumped Alex on the couch and went to shut her apartment door.

"You're so hot Piper. But I shouldn't fuck you, you know? Fahri made that a rule. It's a rule. Rule. Do you like that word? It sounds so funny. Like glue. Who says that? Gloooooooooo. Who made up that word I wonder. You say glue Piper. I want to see if it sounds funny when you say it. Or if it sounds sexy. Everything you say is sexy. Do you know that?" Alex said, toppling sideways. Piper just stood there watching while Alex rambled and then flailed when she slid down, half sitting and half lying on the couch. Piper went into the kitchen and got her a glass of water. She made Alex sit up. "Here. Drink this." She said, softly. She liked this version of Alex. The silly version. It made her forget she was a ruthless drug dealer that she needed to put in jail.

"I don't want this. Let's make out instead." Alex said, grinning. "Drink the water and maybe I'll kiss you" Piper said, chuckling. Alex snatched the glass, chugging the water, and put it on the ground. "okay." She husked. Piper laughed out loud at that. She sat down beside the brunette and kissed her. She pushed the brunette down until she was on her back and leaned on tip. She felt Alex's hands move up her waist, gasping as her thumbs came in contact with her nipples. She shivered with anticipation, all her warnings and mantras flying out of her skull as Alex moved her thumbs in slow circles. Piper kissed her deeper and was reaching to put her hands under Alex's shirt when she was literally thrown off by Alex who ran to the bathroom. She followed and nearly gagged at the retching noises coming in from there. She steeled herself, took a deep breath and walked in, looking at Alex's tear filled eyes as she turned after puking in the commode. She took a face towel, wet it and wiped her face and eyes. She helped Alex get up, wash her mouth and gargle with toothpaste. "How about we just sleep instead, huh solider?" Piper asked, tugging Alex to the bed.

Alex fell asleep immediately, while Piper watched the ceiling. Today had been a close call. Her mantra was bullshit when faced with the force that was Alex Vause.

A/N: So if you have any questions, please PM me Thanks! Thanks for reading and reviewing guys!


	5. Chapter 5

When Alex started to gain consciousness, she kept her eyes shut. She focussed on her other senses, not giving away that she was awake. She had learned this trick after being repeatedly bludgeoned on the head and taken to undisclosed locations by her own cartel and by others. She could smell Febreeze linen softener, her hands were wrapped around a warm, soft thick material and it was daytime. This was certainly not some kidnapping, so she opened her eyes a crack to immediately shut them. It definitely felt like she was hit on the head though.

She rolled on her back, opening her eyes again, clutching the comforter over her face, inhaling the fresh scent. She was in Piper's house. No one else she knew used Febreeze, and it was slowly coming back to her. How fucked she was, from all sides. She groped around for her phone, finding noting and took a deep breath of courage to face her monster truck rally headache. She winced as she pushed the comforter off her body and sat up. Her throat felt a little raw and she was thirsty. She also had a hollow feeling in her tummy, which told her she had emptied it the previous night. She didn't know if Piper was around.

Seeing the door to the bathroom ajar, she got up out of bed and walked over, feeling like she was a toddler, unsure of every step. She felt more like a toddler when she felt the sense of achievement as she clung to the doorway. She made it without having to yell Timber. She pushed the door open further and walked in, being enveloped in a cloud of steam. Then came the scream. Like an axe murderer was after her. She screamed too, a little less blood curdling, a little more kissing her voice goodbye.

"Alex! Get out!" Was the first thing she registered for the day. Oh God oh God, Piper was in the shower. She walked out and walked back in. Piper was in the shower. Naked. She had to take a shower too. Except, it was Piper. They almost had sex last night, or did they have sex? She clenched to see if there was any soreness or anything else to indicate anything. She felt nothing. Almost had sex then. "Um Piper. Hey." She said, keeping her back to the blonde. She could hear the squeaking that indicated that Piper was wiping the glass on the shower stall.

"What are you still doing. Alex! Wait in my bedroom. I'll be out in 10 minutes." Piper hissed at her. "Yeah. So I was going to do that, but I thought that I'd meet you in here." Alex said turning around. She fought with herself to keep her eyes only on Piper's face.

Piper laughed. "No Alex! I have to go to work, there's no time for this. Can you please, please go into the bedroom?" She begged the brunette who turned around and went out the door with a sulky "Fine!". She had to admit, the hungover brunette still had game.

Piper finished her shower, wrapped herself into a towel and went out the door. Last night, she knew sex with Alex was going to happen, whether today, tomorrow or on the trip, she didn't know, but it would happen. She had made peace with that and was looking forward to it. The only thing was that she shouldn't get her feelings involved or she'd definitely never be able to arrest her!

"Why do you have to go to work? You're leaving for Bali tomorrow." Alex asked. She was a little confused by the blonde, but that could also be because her brain wasn't working a 100%. "I have to go ask for vacation, or quit. I can't just up and leave Al!" Piper said, trying to put on her bra without having to remover her towel and failing miserably.

"Jeez. I'll turn around okay. Just hurry up and get clothed fast. I don't know how long I can last with you naked in the room. Also, can I please brush my teeth? Take a shower?" Alex asked sweetly as she watched Piper struggle. "Um, sure. There is a pack of new underwear in the drawer and a fresh toothbrush In the medicine cabinet. You can also borrow a tee shirt if you'd like." Piper said, waiting for Alex to turn around and take her things. "Okay thanks." Alex said, taking the underwear and tee and heading into the bathroom. Piper quickly changed and then went to fix breakfast, steel cut oats, and squeezed some orange juice. She finished making both and kept the bowls in the microwave, and went into the bedroom to see if Alex was alright.

"Alex? You okay?" She called out, standing outside the bathroom door. "Yeah. Two minutes." Came the reply and the blonde went into the living room again. She remembered last night in vivid detail, her skin tingling and getting turned on as she stared at the couch, wrapped up in memories. She didn't hear Alex walk out and come up behind her. She gasped in surprise as she felt two hands wrap up behind her and the softest kiss on her neck.

"You sure you have to go?" The husky voice whispered in her ear. "Yes. Damn it." She said, turning around. It was the sexiest thing she had ever seen. Alex Vause, wearing her tee and in only underwear. She cursed under her breath and pulled back. "I have breakfast." She said. "Do you have coffee?" Alex asked, her head still throbbing at every turn. "Um.. No. I don't drink coffee." Piper said, looking up at the brunette. "What? I don't understand. Did you say you _don't_ drink coffee?" Alex asked, incredulous. "Yeah. I don't like the taste. I have some freshly squeezed orange juice. And tea!" Piper said, feeling a little bad for the girl. "Oh God. I am never coming to your house drunk. Ever. And I haven't apologised for that. I'm sorry." Alex said, walking to the dining table and picking up the orange juice. She looked at it with a little disgust and took a sip. It wasn't too bad, but she really needed her coffee.

"That's okay. I'm glad you came here. Um, do you want to just stay here while I go to work? I'll be back for lunch and then we can pack." Piper said, putting the bowls of oats in front of the chairs. Alex looked at it and felt that she hadn't quite cleared her stomach last night. She looked into Piper's bright, hopeful eyes and bit her tongue. If the blonde had gone through all this effort to make oats and squeeze juice for her, the least she could do was eat it. She sighed and considered the blonde's offer. "No it's cool. I need to go and pick up some stuff and run some last minute errands. I'll meet you back her at 1." Alex said. Piper giggled. "What?" The brunette asked. "You just want your coffee don't you?" Piper asked, smirking at the obviously distressed brunette. "Yeah. I really do. Orange juice is great, but I am so a coffee and fruitloops person." Alex said, indicating to the oats in front of her.

Piper laughed some more until she looked like she was having a fit, tears rolling down her face. "You look miserable!" She choked out, still laughing.

"thanks man. This is all I needed. Shut up!" Alex said, shoving the blonde playfully. Piper sobered down a little and stopped. Okay I'm sorry. Let's finish breakfast and you can go get your coffee." Piper said, smiling. It felt nice, in the morning and she was looking forward to spending the next 2 weeks with her. The duo ate their breakfast in silence and then Alex went to put on her pants while Piper quickly rinsed the bowls and glasses and put them in the dishwasher. Once done, the two of them walked out together before heading separate ways. Alex gave Piper a quick hug and a slow kiss on the street and walked away. Piper smiled giddily at her before hailing a cab and going into work.

Piper got into work and there was utter chaos. Everyone was running around and Piper didn't know what had happened. She tried to find Bennet and when she couldn't she called him. He answered on the third ring. "Chapman." He said. "What's going on? Everyone seems to have lost it." She said. "We lost Vause." Came the reply. "What? What do you mean you lost Vause?" Piper said, not wanting to give away too much. "Well, we placed a tail on her and last evening after you left her house, she stepped out and no one has seen her again. We don't know where she is. I think Sorkin will want to talk to you." Bennet's anxious voice came over the line. "Yeah. He's calling me to his cabin now. I'll call you later." Piper said, hanging up. She went over to the cabin and got in.

"Sir." She stated, sitting down when asked to. "Do you know anything?" He asked the junior agent. Every day he debated if putting the wide eyed blonde out in the field with such a dangerous person as Alex Vause was wise. "Yes sir. She was.. um.. She was at my house. She came home drunk and passed out on the couch sir." She said, hoping that the story was plausible. She had learned long ago that a good lie was always based on the truth.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You're telling me that my agents have been making themselves crazy because the lost Vause and all she did was go to a bar and show up shit faced at your house?" He roared at the blonde. "Uh.. Yes sir. She is meeting me today at 1pm to go over the packing protocols." Piper said, hoping she was being helpful. "Get out Chapman. In this case, you're the best fucking agent that I have. Please send in Matthews and Daniel. Those two _idiots_ have a lot of explaining to do. Be careful and meet me tomorrow morning before you go to the airport. Understand?" Sorkin asked the blonde, seething.

"Yes sir. Of course sir." Piper replied, literally tripping on herself before she ran out of the cabin. She did not envy Daniel and Matthews. She then went to her desk and finished packing up, left an Out of Office message on her email and did the other administrative reports before she shut down and walked out for God knows how long.

She went home and decided to make some quick stir fry and rice for lunch and ordered a pizza because she knew Alex would throw a fir when she saw the lunch. She also would tell the brunette about said pizza after plating some rice and veggies for her. She giggled to herself, finished lunch and brought a suitcase down from the attic. She was ready to pack. She also realised that she was nervous.

The buzzer rang and she rushed to let Alex in. When the brunette showed up, still in Piper's shirt, it was all Piper could do to not jump her. She also noted that Alex had a suitcase with her. She moved aside to let her in and then went to the dining table where she had set up. She bit her cheek to keep from laughing. "Um, lunch is ready. Do you want to eat first and then we'll pack?" Piper asked. How could the team have lost such a woman she wondered. She was having difficulty keeping her eyes off her.

"Sure! Dare I ask what's for lunch?" Alex asked, determined to not cringe at the health food the blonde was sure to throw at her. She walked up to the dining table. "I have some forbidden rice and stir fry veggies! It's just shallow fried in olive oil with salt, pepper and lemon. It's quite yummy!" Piper said excitedly. Alex literally bit te inside of her cheek. "Oh that's great pipes! Something new every day!" She said, sounding a little strangled.

"I know! This is one of my favourite foods. It's so quick to throw together!" Piper said, grinning. Partially because she was indeed excited about the meal, but also because she could no longer hide her laughter. "There's pizza for you in the oven if you'd like. From Marios." Piper said, unable to hold her laughter in anymore.

"Oh thank God! You wretch! You made me go through a heart attack with all that forbidden rice. What the hell is forbidden rice?" Alex asked, poking at the rice before making her way to the oven.

She pulled out the pizza and both of them sat and ate lunch, making general conversation. Alex could feel herself fall faster and faster for the blonde and didn't know how to deal with it.

Piper looked at Alex, munch her way through the pizza and explain a supernova to her like it was a nursery rhyme. Intelligence, humour and hotness. Piper didn't stand a chance at the heady combination.

A/N: Sorry guys. The ending is a little rushed. I have to wrap this chapter up before I head into work, so abrupt ending. I'll try and post the rest of the chapter I had planned tomorrow. Thanks for reading, following and reviewing!


End file.
